Only Once
by rainingdestiny
Summary: Draco can't hold back anymore. And Hermione can't either ONESHOT DMxHG


**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything! **

**So this is just a little one shot I had in my head, enjoy : ) R&R would be appreciated**

Hermione stepped out of the shower placing her feet on the cold tile of the Heads bathroom. She grabbed the white towel she had hung on the door knob and dried of her body. As soon as he finished she wrapped the towel around her hair and wrung it out getting all the dripping water out of her hair. She hung the towel up carefully and stepped outside, knowing the head boy wouldn't be back until much later.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked slowly into the living room. She made her way to the stairs, but to her shock they were blocked by a devious looking Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione screamed as she covered her naked body with her hands.

"Came back early," Draco replied with a smirk on his face, as he let his silver eyes roam over her body. Hermione took a step backwards,

"Move!" She exclaimed as he stepped forward. She continued to step backwards only to have Draco step forward again. Hermione backed up and slammed against the wall. "Shit."

Draco grabbed her arms roughly and slammed them into the wall as he looked her up and down, taking in her naked body. Hermione struggled and he tightened his grip on her arms. She opened her mouth to scream, and Draco took that as his opportunity. He crashed his mouth with hers and felt her relax the slightest bit. Hermione struggled and squirmed. Draco pulled back with a frustrated look on his face.

"Granger don't tell me you can't feel it. I can hardly be in the same room with you without fucking you senseless." He said angrily, waiting for her reply. She stood quietly still trapped against the wall. She thought about how her feelings were towards him, and as much as she wanted to say she didn't feel what he was talking about. She did.

"I feel it to." She said. Draco felt his pants get even tighter. Hermione looked him in the eyes and said, "This is only happening once." She said before she smashed her lips into his. Draco growled and nibbled on her lower lip begging for a chance to explore. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed him entrance. He placed his hand on her bare butt and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco carried her quickly up to his room, yanked open the door and through her roughly on the bed. He kissed up and down her neck biting the sensitive skin. A moan escaped her lips as he went lower and lower. Draco placed his hand on her breast and his mouth on the other teasing her nipple. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco moved to the next breast showing them both equal amounts of attention. Draco smirked and moved back up slowly leaving small marks on her neck. Hermione grabbed his face between her hands and pulled him back to her mouth greedily. She fumbled with his shirt, and finally removed it showing his perfect abs. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. She felt his chest against hers, but she desperately need skin to skin contact. As if reading her mind Draco unbuttoned his pants and quickly threw them to the side, followed by his boxers. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in closer and closer. Draco smirked devilishly and rubbed the head of his cock around her lips teasing her. "Malfoy please," She said looking at him with pure lust in her eyes. Draco pulled back,

"If we are going to do this, you are calling me Draco." He said sternly.

"Draco please just do it." She said trying to pull him in.

"Do what?" Draco whispered huskily into her ear causing her to shiver. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. "Okay, this is going to hurt." He warned as he slammed into her, taking away her innocence. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she bit her lip trying hard not to cry. It took every ounce of Draco's self control to hold back, and not pound her senseless. After a few minutes, Hermione looked at Draco,

"Okay, I think I'm ready." She said looking Draco in the eyes. He pulled out slowly, and slammed into her. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as she lifted her hips allowing him to go deeper. Draco pounded her harder and harder until he felt her tightening up.

"Fuck Hermione." He said into her ear as he slammed into her one last time. The both finished together. They sat on his bed sweating and panting.

"Wow." Hermione said after awhile breaking the silence.

"Wow is right." Draco said still trying to catch his breath. Hermione got up and opened the door. She looked back to Draco,

"We should do this again sometime." She said before she left to her room. Draco laughed remembering her saying 'This is only happening once.'


End file.
